Talk:Genevieve Aristide
in game Strokes says that the surgery was because of injuries caused by the explosion should we add that Gebnevieve lied to the Lieutenant about this and putting Becket in the TAC chamber.Derekproxy 00:47, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I personally think that just saying that she misleads the team is good enough at first. I'm just one guy, though. SNova 01:08, 14 February 2009 (UTC) yeah you are but i think we should work together on edits hell the way she talks in her corprate journel damn thats horrid. plus getting it was even more painful as it made a price jump of 40 bucksDerekproxy True enough. You want to write it or should I? SNova 03:51, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I'll do it Personally im now completely revolted at geniveve artiside...i hate her more than i did after playing the first game. pointman needs to kill her.-antihero276 she's worse the journel states she is actually moving in to scoop up the point man and reprogram him. he was been placed in FEAR as a test subject for a private test. Dark signal was a trick to get Alma away from the point man and that why she left becket to Alma and there is now a 3rd prototype on the way and i wonder do we have time before its arival?Derekproxy 20:27, 14 February 2009 (UTC) really? i didnt know this. it sounds like a good set up for F.E.A.R. 3, pointman will have to bring down artiside and the ATC. im betting he will be the protahonist of the next game, itd make the most sense.-antihero276 As long as Beckett returns, I really don't care. I'd like to see him alive, of course. I'm just interested in how the Point Man would respond in dealing with another brother. Or possibly sister. *dun dun dunnn* *shot* SNova 23:29, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Personally i didnt connect with beckett the way i did with the pointman. i just dont like beckett much. playing as the pointman is alot of fun for me.-antihero276 Either way its not good look at the two boys one eats people and the other kills him without a thought to it. Although if its a girl will we be waiting a year eight or 30 like fettel and the point man?Derekproxy 00:04, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Journal? Which one is this? And where? o O; I know the Senator mentions that he redirected them, but I didn't think that was to keep them away from the Point Man. Also, yeah. She's a psychotic bitch. Wade Elementary made me physically ill. Also, I wouldn't say it's a third prototype; third child, yes, but the Point Man and Fettel were both created using Alma's DNA, while it doesn't appear to be so in the current case. SNova 21:18, 14 February 2009 (UTC) The journel i'm talking about is her work journal it came with the upgade package at game stop its a small little booklet that cost me $48.99 added on to the price of the game it anwsers alot of questions the point man and Fettel their father is one of the three head men on the project origin including Harlen Genevieve states he is a sick bastard turns out she was most likley watching the point man grow up go to game stop and ask for the ATC file it should be place at the counter although i reserved my copy its a lot to talk about all project Icarus Origin ,Perseus you name it its there all of her dirty little secrets beyond what i Imagined. hell i thought she was some early 30s chick who had no clue of ATC's wronge doing she's on the ground floor of everything but Origin which is why Alma didn't kill her at the end of the game. She feeds Alma Becket kills Stoke and walks away.Derekproxy 23:56, 14 February 2009 (UTC) could you write up all the information in the journal onto the wiki? -antihero276 of course but where and should it be all of her comments on the programs or the programs and her comments to each thats the only thing keeping me from doing itDerekproxy 21:21, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I'd say just put it where it's listed already, if that wasn't you. I'll be glad to proof it if you want. SNova 22:48, 15 February 2009 (UTC) yeah thanks please doDerekproxy 23:04, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Oh god yes, she's a psychotic bitch. If she isn't dead already and you don't get the chance to kill her in the future, I'm going to be pissed. SNova 12:17, 17 February 2009 (UTC) wow, she reopened the vault in the hopes of paying of the familys of workers? what a dumbass bitch she is. -antihero276 I think she's saying she needs to pay off the families of the workers that got slaughtered when she tried opening it, to keep them from suing or making it public. SNova 11:43, 23 February 2009 (UTC) stupid She wants to keep alma active just so she can keep her job! I kinda like that idea but i hope she dies in F.E.A.R 3.--Flaming skull of heaven 15:42, 5 May 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven Ah, but to make it 1% more efficient, shouldn't we just go down tho the place where they do all the stuff with the characters, and just kill them? (if she doesn't die in F.E.A.R.3)--Project Harbinger 20:47, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Uh, no, it's been fairly well-established that she wants to capture Alma so that she can hand her over to the Board of Directors so she can keep her job/life. She also knows that if Alma stays free, she and the rest of humanity are screwed. She just doesn't want Alma to die. And, yes, I realize how old this is, but for some reason I was told this page was updated, so forgive me. >_>;--Snovah 20:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Third installment events And now what..... After what happens in F.3.A.R, even during the storyline, nothing in particular seems to coincide with Aristide's wishes. According to the way it is presented, the story sets her aside and makes you assume her as dead. (MIA or AWOL? :) Her intentions can't be clear to me at this point. I like this idea of suspense, but what's the point now?.. I can't see a very viable story outcome for FEAR 4 :( - anyhoo if she was alive then there would be a lot more room for a fourth installment, although again I don't notice any ...can this saga even continue!? Genevieve Aristide - although somewhat figurant in the storyline - was a vital part of the backstory, adding a lot of taste, texture and consistency to our gameplay dough. Intriguing characters like this shouldn't simply vanish (let alone Rowdy Betters...rofl!) --Egi-RaZoRZ 18:11, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm inclined to agree; aside from having simply shoved aside most of the events of FEAR 2, FEAR 3 ignored a lot holes left behind by FEAR 2 and some by FEAR 1, including the whereabouts and statuses of a lot of secondary characters. I can see them trying to make another FEAR game (as they're probably going to do) but they've lost their best chance to resolve most of the plot devices in a game where it would make sense to do so. Snovah 23:52, July 10, 2011 (UTC)